Solve for $x$ : $4x + 4 = 9$
Answer: Subtract $4$ from both sides: $(4x + 4) - 4 = 9 - 4$ $4x = 5$ Divide both sides by $4$ $\dfrac{4x}{4} = \dfrac{5}{4}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{5}{4}$